I wanna tell her I love her
by Nzmaorigirl
Summary: Cameron is in a car accident because she was drunk, can House save her in time to let her know how much she means to him. Huddy and House/cam.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, this is the re make of my story Bulimia which you may now see no longer has the same title, it won't have anything to do with Bulimia but some things will happen similar to the last time like the beginning of this chapter, please tell me if I'm doing better than the last attempt if not, I will just give up on this story. Please enjoy!**

Cameron was very nervous about the question she was about to ask House, she almost felt like backing out of the conversation completely but pulled up enough courage to walk in.

"House, why did you hire me? Is it because you think I'm capable, or is there some other twisted reason?"

"I hired you because you are pretty, I knew someone as beautiful as you are must have been desperate for a job like this, you are as damaged as you are beautiful, that's why I hired you."

After hearing that Cameron kind of lost her nerve, so she just walked out without saying anything else. She decided to go to the conference room to sit down and write out her letter of resignation for the second time that year.

She started with: _'Dear House, I respectfully wish to hand in my letter of resignation starting as of today, I can not work for someone like you. I will find a place with a boss who respects me. I thought I actually liked you, not because you're damaged, not because of your looks but because of you, but I was wrong, you are just like all the other guys. As of when you've read this letter I no longer work for you good bye House, I'll miss you. Allison Cameron.' _She folded the letter up put it in an envelope then packed her stuff ready to go.

Just before she was about to hand in her letter of resignation Chase and Foreman walked in with curious looks on their faces, but Foreman decided to talk first.

"Cam, where are you going? What has House done now, I will beat him for you," Foreman said as he worried about Cameron as if she were his sister.

"Foreman calm down, it won't solve anything if you give House a beating, I have resigned, I will come back and visit every now and then," She said calming Foreman down, "Now, I better hand this in before I lose my nerve," she finished, holding up her letter.

She was so nervous, it was the second time this year she actually resigned, she promised herself this time she will not let House talk her into coming back again, because she was absolutely miserable there.

Once she reached House's office she walked in to find the room empty so she decided to just leave the letter on his desk and go, which is exactly what she did.

**HOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSE**

"Where's Cameron?" House asked as she never turned up to the differential diagnosis.

"She's gone," Foreman announced.

"Gone? gone where? Last time I checked she worked for me."

"Well, obviously you never read the letter she left for you, she resigned."

"Oh, that I thought it was just a love letter so I threw it in the draw to read later," he said sarcastically, "any idea where she went? I have an idea what this is about."

"To some bar I think, to drink her sorrows away," Chase replied.

"Well, you two stay here and diagnose the patient I will be back in about an hour or two," he left before anyone could stop him.

**HOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSE**

House decided to drive down to the bar where the tean usually drink, he was right, sitting there on one of the barstools was a half sober, half drunk Cameron.

"Cameron, what are you doing come back to work."

"NO! I don't work for you anymore, I resigned or in my words I quit, I'm finding work elsewhere," she said not even turning to face him.

"You, don't mean that it's the booze talking."

"No House it's not, every damn minute I spent working under you was a waste of my time, I have had this decided the minute you answered my question, I wanted to see if, for once in your life you could be smart and serious but no you can't, just go back to work House leave me alone."

House had no choice she didn't want to come back to work and he couldn't really make her so he just left hoping that she would come straight soon, and realise what a mistake she has made, also he hoped being a doctor herself she would have commonsense to take a cab home rather than drive drunk.

It had been a couple of hours after House left that Cameron decided she should head home, it was 4:30pm, she wanted another job by next week but had no idea what to do, since her brain wasn't functioning properly she didn't think about calling a cab, she didn't stop to think of the consequences she just hopped in her car and started driving home.

It was a rainy day and it was getting kind of dark and cloudy, her vision was blurred from both the rain and the amount of alcohol she had consumed, she didn't even realise that she was driving on the wrong side of the road, she was lucky that the street was deserted until there was a flash of bright yellow headlights when her car smashed into another car, flipped over and landed on the sidewalk next to a house.

**A/N: Did that suck, or did that suck? Please let me know what you think of it. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for the positive feed back on the first chapter, much appreciated, keep it coming, please enjoy this chapter!**

It was now 5:30pm so House decided to head out home, since he did actually finish work a half hour ago, he thought at least if he left now, he'll be home for the evening news at 6pm.

He had decided to take the bike to work, so he went out to the parking lot, clicked on the helmet and zoomed off home.

**HOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSE**

Once he arrived home he saw that Wilson had let himself in and was watching his tv in his house but it dodn't bother him much, since it was his fault for not taking the spare key back, he just decided to give it a miss and took a seat on the couch just as the news was starting.

He was listening, kind of bored actually, there was news of a tornado out in Florida, news of Angelina jolie and brad but the thing that hit his ears, and eyes was an accident around his area, how could he not notice, on the way home.

He heard the news reporter say: "There has been a nasty accident in the streets of New Jersey, female, in her late 20s, brunette, currently in a critical state at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. An identity will not be released yet until it has been revealed to family and friends, that's all from me for now."

"Cameron," Wilson heard House whisper.

"What House?" Wilson questioned unsure.

"That may have been Cameron, I told her to take a cab home, she probably did the exact opposite," House was interrupted by the ringing of his phone.

"This is greg," He answered.

"Yes, Greg House,this is detective John smith, I understand that you are Allison Cameron's boss?"

"I used to be until she quit, why?" House questioned, even though he knew it was bad news.

"Allison was involved in the nasty accident that was on the news, she should be fine, she has a broken arm and a couple of fractured ribs the bad news is though, after she has made a full recovery she must be put on trial for driving under the influence of alcohol, she was way over the legal limit, and when she has fully recovered she will be charged."

"Ok, I understand, can I come and see her?" House asked.

"You can but she's unconscious at the moment and I wouldn't wanna try waking her up anytime soon, she's got a morphine drip, and stuff but still. She could just wake up though because she's not in a coma."

"Ok, I'm on my way," House said as if he had just suffered a great loss, he really didn't understand why he cared so much.

After House had hung up the phone Wilson noticed the look of horror on House's face.

"What happened House?"

"It was her... Cameron, in that crash that was just on the news, can you drive me to the hospital please, I need to see her, it's my fault I should have made sure she went home properly, I knew she was drunk," House was speaking as if it had happened to him.

"House you're not thinking properly at the moment are you positive that you wanna see her? It's not your fault, what would she say if she knew you were guilt ridden about what happened to her?" Wilson tried his best to feel sorry for House no matter how much of an ass he is, he neede someone.

"I'm positive, just take me please," House pleaded with him.

"Okay, if it's what you really want, she's gonna be fine Greg."

"It is and don't say that!" House ordered, "You don't know that!"

**A/N: Sorry for not updating this story in such a while and sorry for such the short chapter now, this chapter was just to let you know how House feels about this, Please review, Next chapter will have a lot of Cam in it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the feedback guys I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Here's chapter 3.**

"Check her pulse!" a doctor shouted as Allison Cameron was being rushed to the emergency room.

"Pulse is fine," shouted another doctor, "get her into the ER immediately, last I heard Dr. House had been informed and is coming for support of the victim."

Cameron was raced straight to surgery, where doctors were fearing for her life.

**HOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSE**

House and Wilson had finally arrived at the hospital, as Cameron was in surgery to stop the bleeding and make sure everything else was in order.

House approached one of the doctors on her case, "is Allison Cameron gonna be okay?" House asked anxiously.

"She's gonna be fine, once she has surgery and healed completely from the accident. It could take up to a month though. Also drinking and driving, she's looking at 3 months minimum in jail, license being suspended for 6 months, so she will be pretty miserable for the next 4-8 months," the doctor explained.

"Poor, cameron!" House exclaimed, "When is her surgery gonna be over Doctor?"

"It should be over right about... um... now," the doctor said.

"Well, can I see her once she's been delivered to recovery?" House asked.

"Of course you can Dr. House but the cops are also gonna be in for questioning later," the doctor said before getting ready to transfer her.

"Ok, I want to give a statement because I was the last to see her before the accident."

House was so anxious just to see her, just to make sure she was alright, he still felt like it was all his fault, if only he had called a taxi for her right then and there this would not have happened, she would still be fine.

House followed the doctors as they were transferring her to recovery. He knew that when he first went in that she would be unconscious and will gain consciousness within an hour, so House decided he would stay as long as he could bare to, even though she was no longer his employee, he still cared about her, he didn't know what it was and he didn't no why but he cared and he had a bad feelin in the pit of his stomach but he was trynig to stay positive.

He sat by her bedside waiting for an hour to be over so that he could tell her how sorry he was, but what he really wanted to tell her is that he loved her, he was scared for her, he really needed for her to be ok, he was worrying so much that he didn't notice when her eyes fluttered open.

"House?" she asked with a groggy voice.

"Cameron, thank god, I am so sorry, it was all my fault, I should have called a cab or driven you my self, but now you face prison time or community service because of me, "House said so worried about her.

"It's not your fault, I just want you to like me," she replied.

"I love you, this accident made me realise that, please keep your job, I will give you a raise, anything, just please don't die on me," House said so determined to get her better, "you stay with me and everything will be fine," he said holding her hand.

House didn't noticed when Cuddy walked in because the doctor must've notified her aswell.

"House, how is she?" Cuddy asked.

"She said she can't feel the pain, she's been on morphine since the surgery. It was my fault Cuddy, I should have stayed and drove her home but I didn't, I left and instead she got behind the wheel drunk, if only it was me in here and not her," House said, very caring.

"It's not your fault House, stop blamng yourself please," he heard Cameron plead.

"Well, House you take good care of her, will you. Because you are the closest thing she has to family at the moment seeing how much you care about her," Cuddy said.

"How do you know?" House asked.

"It's really obvious House, if you didn't care for her so much you wouldn't be here right now, would you," Cuddy said matter of factly before leaving the room.

"House," Cameron spoke weakly, "how long am I gonna be in here for?"

"As long as it takes, then when you are alright and they're absolutely positive you need no more surgery then you will be transferred up to a ward to be monitored for about a month or two," House answered.

"Then what after that?" Cameron asked.

"Well, you will have to go to court, for you DUI charge, worst case scenario you will get 3 months jail or in your current condition, 3 months house arrest in which case you have to stay with someone who can look after you or you will just get alot of community service," House answered.

"oh, so in other words I'm not looking at a very glorious 6-9 months then am I?"

"No, you're not, the police will be coming to question you soon about the accident," House said.

"Ok, until then I guess that I will be resting," she said as she closed her eyes to rest.

**A/N: please review...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys I am so sorry I haven't written in a while I just lost the will to write because I had run out of good ideas, I'm not too sure if anyone really reads my stories any more but here is chapter 4.**

Cameron hadn't been sleeping that long before the detective had come in.

"Dr. House, I would like you to please leave well miss Cameron gives her honest statement to us please, and then if you must you can give us your statement and then we will take the statement of the victim from the other car when we find out for sure whether they were transferred here or not," the cop explained.

"Sure, what ever you need," House said, not used to himself being so kind to people, so he got up and walked to Wilson's office where he will stay until he's needed.

After House left the cop started questioning Cameron.

"So Start from the beginning what happened, what lead up to the accident?" The officer asked.

"Well, it started with an argument I had with my boss," Cameron began, "then I quit and went to a bar to drown my sorrows, but that's as far as I remember, I don't remember what happened after that. The next thing I remember I woke up in hospital with House by my side and he explained to me a bit about my injuries and that's it," Cameron finished.

"So you don't remember that you smashed into someone and that you could have killed them? We don't know how serious the damage to the other person is yet because we haven't found where they have been transferred to yet but Dr. House is looking for the victim as we speak," The detective said, "Do you understand what you have done that you may have caused someones family alot of grief, what was going through your mind when you got behind the wheel of that car Allison Cameron," the detective said starting to raise his voice a little, he would have continued were it not for the loud knock at the door, then House walking in.

"I found the other victim," House said, "He is in the ER as we speak, I don't think he's gonna make it, then again I could be wrong," House said.

"What is the extent of his injuries?" the detective asked.

"While I think you would be surprised to know that you may have no case because the victim isn't quite a victim, the victim was drunk aswell, actually he was knocked unconscious behind the wheel which is why he couldn't swerve out of the way of Cameron's car," House said, "so the worse you are gonna get on Cameron is a DUI charge which I hear these days are just a license suspension," House smirked as he left the detective speechless.

"While I think this ends our session for today, Allison, but if anything else comes up, we will be in touch," the detective said as he got up and left Cameron in the silence.

It wasn't silent for that long though because not long after the detective left House walked in to Cameron's recovery room.

"Hey," House said as he walked in, making sure Cameron was still awake.

"Hey," Cameron replied back to him, assuring him that she was awake.

"So how did it go with the detective?" House asked.

"Good thanks to you finding out about the victim," Cameron replied, "how did you know to look?" Cameron asked.

"Because I have seen you drunk and you are not wreckless enough to crash so I took a wild guess, I thought there must've been something more to it," House simply stated, "and wasn't I right, there was."

"Yeah you were right," Cameron said, "so what's the worst that's going to happen to me now?" Cameron asked.

"Well, you are going to be on bed rest for about the next three months, under supervision either here or at your place and you are going to have your license suspended for six months, that's the worst that will happen," House said, "That is probably what will happen."

"When can i be discharged from the hospital?" Cameron asked.

"Not for at least another week. Do you understand the extent of your injury?" House asked her not thinking that she was quite herself at the moment.

"You never actually explained to me about my injuries, like what happened," Cameron said trying to sit up but realised the pain was too great.

"Your doctor should have told you, it wasn't my job to but since the doctor obviously hasn't told you anything then I will. You have a fractured rib, you had a concussion, you were out for 4 minutes which might be the cause of light headedness eventually. You did no internal damage to your organs as far as the doctors can tell so you just need to heal that rib of yours. You have been on morphine since after the surgery, which is probably why it's not hurting that much at the moment, but it will eventually." House finished.

"If it's just a broken rib, why can't they let me go home?" Cameron asked, "I will heal better not being around the hospital."

"Because it's not that simple. There are still risks of your surgery being unsuccesful, the surgeon stopped the bleeding inside of you but it could start again, you are in no fit state to be going home. I am going to let you rest now," House said as he left. He decided that he better go an inform Cuddy of Cameron's state of mind before something happens.

House was on the way down to Cuddy's office just to be interrupted by Wilson on the way.

"How is she House?" Wilson asked as they carried on walking.

"Physically she's alright, mentally she's a mess, she's gone a bit crazy I think," House answered.

"Hence the reason you are heading towards Cuddy's office," Wilson said as House pressed the button to call the elevator up.

"How did you know," House said sarcastically. "Hopefully Cuddy can whack some sense into her," House said.

"Why don't you do it yourself?" Wilson asked.

"I tried already but she didn't listen," House said as they approached Cuddy's office, "now if you'd excuse me I have a dean of medicine to talk to," House said as he barged in and slammed the door in Wilson's face.

House walked in noticing that it was all dark, it didn't look like anyone had worked in here in a couple of hours, he wondered where else Cuddy would other than being her usual workaholic self. So he just walked up behind the desk and sat in her chair where he decided that he would wait for her to come back.

He wasn't waiting that long, Wilson must have told her that he was looking for her.

"House?" Cuddy questioned, "what do you want?"

"It's about Cameron," House answered her.

"What's happened?"

"She is out of her mind. I don't know if it's the effect of the morphine, or the alcohol or what but she's talking about getting up and walking out of here," House said to her.

"Well you didn't leave her alone did you?" Cuddy questioned.

"What's with the questions," House retorted.

"You did didn't you," Cuddy almost shrieked, "You idiot!" Cuddy said reaching for her phone to call the ICU.

"Yes, this is Dr. Cuddy speaking, is Allison Cameron still in her bed in her room?" Cuddy asked.

"Last time we checked she was," the nurse on the phone said.

"Well check again," Cuddy said getting frustrated.

There was a long pause as the nurse went to check on Cameron.

"She's not here, what's going on?" the nurse said.

"Alert security! Find her, I am on my way up with Dr. House," Cuddy said as she hung up.

"She's not there House, we have to find her," Cuddy said almost running out of the room, House in trail.

Within minutes both House and Cuddy made it up to Cameron's room in the ICU to check what was going on. They found half a thing of morphine missing and that she had turned off all her machines to stop them beeping, they were stumped to where she could have gone.

"She can't of gone far with a fractured rib," Cuddy said, "we have to find her."

They were about to start a search when the phone in the ICU rang.

"Dr. Cuddy speaking," Cuddy answered.

"We have found Allison Cameron, she is in a critical state in between the 2nd and 3rd floor stair well, she has and empty morphine drip, I think she has overdosed," the nurse answered.

"I am sending help right now get her to the ER immediately, do not let her die!" Cuddy said, "House and I will be right there," Cuddy said as they rushed off.

Despite House's leg pain he still walked down the stairs even though it was agonising pain for him, when they had made it there were doctors putting her onto a gurney trying to start her breathing again.

"We'll take it from here," Cuddy said moving the other doctors out of the way making it her first priority to get her to the ER.

Once there they had to start her breathing again but they couldn't they need to find something to flush the morphine out of her system, her heart was still going as normal but she wasn't breathing properly.

"She has gone too long without proper oxygen we need to inturbate," Cuddy said grabbing the tube.

"Too late!" House exclaimed, "her heart has gone into defib".

Cuddy quickly wheeled the defibrillator over to the gurney.

They shocked her countless times with the defibrillator untill the doctor found a pulse in her.

"She's breathing," one of the doctor's yelled making Cuddy put the machine away. All they had to do now was stabilize her.

"Come on Cameron, don't die on me!" House pleaded.

**A/N: So what do you think? It's probably the longest chapter so far. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hey guys, heres chapter 5. This chapter has some House and Cuddy in it, so if you don't like the couple then skip this chapter. Nothing too bad, just a kiss, lol.**

They had finally stabilised her after two hours. They were all so worried this wasn't like her at all.

House was sitting outside Cameron's room waiting for her to be transferred back to her room in the ICU, Cuddy had to go through the extremes to cuff Cameron to the bed so that she won't be scaring anyone else anytime soon.

House was in a lot of agonising pain from the amount of fast walking he did to save Cameron, his cane wasn't helping and neither was his vicodin, so he fell to the ground. Noticing that something was up Cuddy came over to House to check up on him.

"Is every thing alright House," Cuddy asked.

"My leg..." Was all House could get out.

Cuddy came to House's side telling the nurses that just came out of Cameron's room that she will be needing a gurney for Dr. House.

"I don't need a gurney, I need to be with Allison when she wakes up," House pleaded.

"House, you need to take care of yourself first, the doctors don't even know if she is gonna be alright, House. They have no idea whether what they have done will be successful until she wakes up, I mean it took about an hour for them to find a proper heartbeat again. Who knows it just might not happen," Cuddy tried to reason with House, because she really believed that he should look after himself.

"Cuddy please," House pleaded again, but Cuddy ignored him as she was instructing the nurses of where to put the gurney when they brought it. So House decided to speak again, "Please Lisa!" House pleaded once more.

The mention of her first name made her spin on her feet and look House right in the eyes, she could tell that he really wanted to be there for Cameron.

"I can't House, you know I can't. I have to take care of your safety first, because you are injured and then you can be with Cameron," Cuddy said, "I want to but I can't."

"Then you don't have to but I am going," House said as he reached for his cane and began getting up.

"House, are you insane!" Cuddy practically yelled at him.

"Maybe I am but I'm going," House said as he popped two vicodin and started steadily but slowly walking back to the ICU where Cameron was being transferred back to.

"I am so sorry House," Cuddy whispered to her self as she held out something in front of House's legs which caused him to trip and fall down again. Once she had done that she wished that she hadn't. It made her feel so guilty that she had to hurt him before he listened to her.

"What the hell!" House screamed at her, "why did you do that for!" House said still having his voice raised.

"It is the only way that I can assure that you are going to get the help you need," Cuddy stated feeling really guilty for what she had just done. "I will tell you what," Cuddy said, "You just need to come with me and I will check you out then you can be with Cameron," she said trying to bargain with him.

"Fine!" House huffed knowing that it was gonna be the only way that he was gonna get to be with Cameron.

"Get me a wheelchair instead please," Cuddy said to the nurse, that was waiting by the gurney.

The nurse hesitated at first but then got a wheelchair, then went to go put the gurney back.

Cuddy then helped House up to the wheel chair then wheeled him into a room where she could examine him, to make sure everything is ok.

"Up on the bed," Cuddy said to House, as House slowly obeyed, "now drop your pants," Cuddy then said.

"What?" House stared at her as if she was crazy, "I am not dropping my pants," House demanded.

"How can I examine your leg without you pulling your pants down?" Cuddy questioned.

"You are just gonna have to find a way, because I am not dropping my pants," House said in a serious tone.

Cuddy knew that this wasn't going to be easy so she grabbed a sedative from the draw, just one that won't knock House out but it will make it so she can get his pants down to examine him. Without him noticing she stabbed it into the side of his hip.

"What the hell!" House said repeating his phrase from earlier.

"I am helping you," she said as she started pulling his pants down his waist so she could see the infarction in his leg.

She couldn't bare to gaze upon it without feeling a little guilty for what happened.

"Wow, first you trip up a cripple, then you stab him with a needle now you've pulled his pants down, one would think that you are wanting something," House said to Cuddy seriously.

"I'm just doing my job House," Cuddy said as she started examining him. She decided that she would be nice this once and give him a shot of morphine, so she grabbed a bottle out of her pocket and a needle and injected him with some morphine.

"Two needles in one day, wow!" House said sarcastically.

Cuddy didn't know what to say so she feel silent, the silence was awkward until House reached out to her and told her to sit on the bed next to him.

She didn't know what to do so she listened to him. Once she sat down House moved closer and kissed her. Cuddy was so shocked even more so when House deepened it, but Cuddy knew better so she pulled back.

"House I can't," Cuddy said, "I mean we can't. A couple of minutes ago you were telling me how much you love Cameron this isn't right," Cuddy said in disbelief, that House would even do anything like that.

"You're right, I'm so sorry," House said slowly stepping off the bed and onto the floor gathering his cane and belongings together, "and thank you Cuddy," House said.

"For what?" she asks quietly.

"For not taking advantage of my vulnerability," House said as he attempted to walk off but forgot all about the sedatives that Cuddy put on him so he feel to the ground once more.

**A/N: LOL I don't know what it is with me and wanting House to fall over, lol. Because that's the third time in this chapter, lol.**

**Please review, reviews are motivation for me it will give me what I need to get the next chapter out faster, I already have started the next chapter but it won't be posted until I get some reviews.**

**Next chapter will be getting back to Cameron's state, and whether she is gonna live or not.**


End file.
